


Of Dreams and Nightmares

by vivalaegghead



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Post-Trespasser, Skyhold, So kinda head-canon, Spoilers, Thedas, What's a Solamance without angst, but also not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalaegghead/pseuds/vivalaegghead
Summary: The world of Thedas has retreated into a state of relative peace since the Inquisition decided to disband. Members of the Inquisition have spread across the land, hoping to carry on the legacy that once held them all together. Aijah has resigned herself to wandering the halls of Skyhold, looking for answers to questions she never thought to ask in the first place. Nightmares constantly plague her sleep, but she becomes concerned when she is continually revisited by an old pain. Could this simply be a dream, or a warning of what is to come?





	1. The Dream

           The smell of pine and dirt inflated her lungs as she took deep, solemn breaths. She could feel the dirt rise up to meet the arch of her back, and she traced her fingers around the roots that protruded from the dark earth. The sky was blanketed by the tree limbs, which stretched out, mingling with each other. The forest rang with a sense of familiarity in the back of her skull, but she couldn’t recover the memory that was buried under sorrow. Aijah sat up, the fog from the forest floor breaking to allow her movement. Cascades of white, curled hair shifted around her, teasing the forest floor with its length. She moved the white fringe from her ivory eyes and squinted. Ferns shifted in the distance, and a dark figure hovered between trees. Aijah beckoned for the magic that slept inside her, unsure of the motives of this creature. Instead of feeling the magic pulse in her veins, a sharp pain overcame her hand. She withered, clutching her hand to her chest, the pace of her breath quickening. Bright green embers sparked from her palm, twisting around the air around her.

_What?_

            This was an old, familiar pain. One she hadn’t felt in a year. One that terrified her. The forest shifted around her again, and she looked up to see the figure stalking closer, slowly. She reached within herself for any trickle of magic that could be found, but this only provoked the green aura further, causing it to sputter and shift. Eyes shined from the darkness in front of her, golden and unwavering. Aijah began to retreat, pushing herself away from the creature, until the light in her palm exploded, thrusting her back against a tree, crumpled from the pain. The mark on her hand had illuminated the forest around her, casting a green light against the tree branches. It seemed as if the forest around her held its breath, as if the mark had commanded its silence. She could now make out the creature that stood before her, the one that the mark seemed to respond to. The light flicked around the form of a black wolf. Larger than normal, the animal towered over her, but the eyes seemed almost human.

He had found her. He was calling to her.

 _Vhenan_.

            The light exploded around them with a new found power that demanded to be remembered. The green light separated them, and engulfed Aijah in a burning pain, causing her to writhe on the forest floor, the dirt giving in to her thrashing. His eyes were there, calm and watchful. The world around her disintegrated into the green light, then to darkness.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me through the first chapter of my fanfic! I have no set plan yet on how I want the story to go, but I am excited to see how it develops over time. Please feel free to leave any feedback, I would love to hear your thoughts! :)


	2. A Lead

The warmth of the open windows contrasted the forest of her dreams. A breeze rolling over the curtains informed her that she was awake, and that she was damp with sweat. Aijah’s eyelashes gently fluttered awake, her hand subconsciously contracting, remembering the pain that the dream brought her. _Why was Solas looking for me? He was the one who left. Why is he powering the anchor again, it’s been a year_. Nothing made sense, and she would have easily dismissed these ideas as a simple dream. Despite this, she couldn’t disregard Solas’ eyes, the way they seemed to call to her. Asking for help. Her thoughts were interrupted by the curtains flittering in the brisk mountain air, demanding her to return to the present. Aijah was suddenly aware of the warmth on her back, and she twisted around in the bed until she was faced by dark features and concerned golden eyes.

“Rough night?” Dorian had propped himself up against the headboard, leading Aijah to think that he had been awake for a while. She suddenly became conscious of herself, and wondered if she had been thrashing in her sleep. After Solas left, Aijah had frequent night terrors, and hated sleeping alone. When Dorian noticed that her face seemed sunken and dark circles announced her sleepless nights, he decided that he would be her “chamber maiden” as he lovingly teased. Aijah would often wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat or eyes wide with fear, to find Dorian next to her in bed stroking her hair or softly whispering stories in her ear. He had brought her much comfort, although he wouldn’t allow her to reflect on his participation without denouncing it all as being a chore.

“Just… a dream.” Aijah offered a half-truth, knowing that Dorian wouldn’t prod for more information. She pulled her hand out from under the covers to wipe the beads of sweat from her brow, making sure to take note that the mark hadn’t suddenly made its home on her hand once more.  

“Well, stop that. I truly hate waking up in an ocean of your sweat every morning.” Dorian tugged playfully at the point of her ear before swinging his legs to the edge of the bed. Aijah noted the defined muscles in his back and how his hair was tousled from slumber.

“Blast it.” A hissing noise escaped the Tevinter’s lips as his feet brushed the cold floor. “Well then, may I recommend to you some wine and pastries? I hear it’s good for fending off terrible elfy nightmares.” Dorian raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips as if chiding a toddler.

Aijah propped herself up on an elbow, allowing a grin to spread across her face. “I will only accept the best that Skyhold has to offer, do not disappoint me.” Her voice slipped over her tongue in a regal manner, causing the Tevinter to drop into a deep bow.

“Nothing less for my lady.” Dorian retorted in a mocking manner, turning towards the doorway.

“Uh..Dorian?”

The mage turned slightly towards her, a quizzical eyebrow raised.

“Are you going to put a robe on at least?” Aijah stifled her laughter behind a hand while Dorian assessed his bareness.

“Oh really, are you offended? After all that we’ve encountered, this place could use some excitement for once.” And with a dismissive hand, he strolled out of the room.

Aijah rolled on her back, listening to Dorian’s footsteps descend the stairs before the solemn noise was interrupted by a scream, followed by muffled curse words.

“Dorian, must you insist on walking around naked?” A familiar voice floated up the stairs.

“Really woman, you must get ahold of yourself.” His response was followed by the slamming of a door, followed by quick footsteps ascending the stairs.

“Inquisitor.” Cassandra planted herself at the doorway, face still flushed from her encounter with the shameless mage.

            Aijah sat up, taking note of the changed features of her friend. Shortly after the events at the Exalted Council, Cassandra sought to rebuild the Seekers after helplessly watching their downfall. Six months had gone by with no word from Cassandra or the order, despite Aijah’s efforts of trying to reach her old friend. One particularly windy winter night blew in the Seeker with no explanation, simply a request to return to Skyhold. Aijah accepted without hesitation, but was never able to pry information from her. Every so often, Cassandra would disappear in the middle of the night, only to return days later with no explanation. Despite noting how her friend seemed ragged and on edge, she resigned herself to the fact that it was better to not ask questions.

“Cassandra. How are you?” Aijah gathered the thick furs that splayed across her bed around her, the cold breeze beginning to bite at her skin.

“I am well, despite Dorian’s…display.” No matter what trials Cassandra experienced, Aijah knew that the Seeker would never be able to shake how easily embarrassed she could become.

“You know how he is, telling him ‘no’ only provokes him further.” Aijah’s ivory eyes watched as Cassandra moved across the room to close the windows.

“You seem tired, my friend.” Cassandra paused at the final window, her eyes searched through the snow at the mountain tops as the words hung in the air. To Aijah, it seemed as if the Seeker’s statement seemed as much directed at herself as it was to the elf.

            Aijah took a minute to ponder, a lump welled at the base of her throat. The Inquisition had grounded her throughout the chaos that had ensued over the past few years. Although Skyhold was still a hub for travelling merchants and a sanctuary for refugees, the walls no longer rang with the same sound of joy. In her heart, Aijah knew disbanding the Inquisition was the best option. Her companions deserved to break free of the organization, to grow as individuals without being weighed down by obligations. She just felt so damn empty and alone. She thought back to her dream, and the pain that had once again inhabited her palm, and she felt a sense of longing.

“We have experienced a lot, Cassandra.” The words came out steady, but broken.

“There is still much to experience, Inquisitor.” The windows clicked shut, as if calling an end to the conversation.

“I received word from Divine Victoria this morning.” Cassandra spun on her heel, facing the small elf engulfed in the bed. “She believes that she has a lead.”

            At that moment, time stopped for Aijah. She had come to the understanding that she would never see Solas again. His name had been swallowed by those who knew him, all refused to utter it after the events that took place at the Exalted Council. The blasphemous dreams that plagued Aijah were the only things that refused to let her forget him. _She has a lead?_ The dream came flooding back to her. The forest, the mark, the wolf. His voice rang within her head, choking her.

_Vhenan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, all of the events that happened up until and just after Trespasser will be cannon, but other that that everything will head-cannon (obviously). I'm new to this whole fanfic thing so please excuse me while I just toss this jargon around.
> 
> I should have noted in the last chapter that for the purpose of this story, Lavellan still has her arm. I can allow Solas to break her heart, but I can't allow him to steal her arm. 
> 
> Also, everyone needs a Dorian in their life.
> 
> Hope you all had a wonderful Turkey Day!


End file.
